jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun is a 7.62×51mm NATO six-barrel rotary machine gun with a high, sustained rate of fire (2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLEGE7k9FD4 US Military M134D Gatling Machine Gun It features a Gatling-style rotating barrel assembly with an external power source, normally an electric motor. The M134 first appeared in the 1981 James Bond film, For Your Eyes Only, and made subsequent appearances in GoldenEye (1995), Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) and Die Another Day (2002). It was also featured in the 1991–92 spin-off animated television series, James Bond Jr., and the video-games Nightfire (2002) and 007 Legends (2012). Cinematic appearances The M134 Minigun is first seen in the 1981 film, For Your Eyes Only, mounted to the underside of a Cessna A185F owned by Cuban hitman, Hector Gonzales. After flying Melina Havelock to Corfu, Gonzales mows down her parents using the M134. Fourteen years later, an M134 Minigun appeared in GoldenEye, as Bond collects his assigned equipment from Q Branch. Technicians are seen fiddling with an M134 Minigun, apparently mounted on a Polaris Big Boss 250 all-terrain vehicle. In the subsequent film, Tomorrow Never Dies, a hand-held M134 Minigun makes a brief cameo among the arsenal contained in Wai Lin's safehouse. Its most prominent appearance came in Die Another Day, in which Zao's heavily modified Jaguar XKR was equipped with an M134 Minigun. It was mounted centrally behind the driver and passenger seats, concealed beneath a metal plate. When activated, the plate was ejected and the weapon rose to a level just above the front windshield. Alternate continuities 007: Nightfire[[Nightfire|007: Nightfire]],007: Legends & Agent Under Fire The GE M134 Minigun appears in multiplayer mode only as a fixed weapon and is available only with certain weapon sets. Care must be taken when using the weapon, as prolonged bursts can cause it to overheat and stop working until it cools back down. The GE M134 Minigun appears twice in the game, first seen mounted on the tank commandeered by Bond in the "Streets of Bucharest" level, and later are seen in the "Forbidden Depths" level, where Bond has to be careful of Ceiling mounted M134s that open fire on him when he approaches them. Dillion Aero M134 Miniguns can be seen mounted in various places, including on the EMP-hardened transport helicopter in 007: Legends. ''James Bond Jr. In Episode 3 ("The Chameleon") of the 1991–92 spin-off animated television series, ''James Bond Jr., an M134 Minigun is part of the armament of the Robot Armored Tactical Soldier (or R.A.T.S.). As with many similar cartoons aimed at a younger audience, the show's depiction of weaponry was influenced by the need to meet moral, ethical, and legal content standards. Consequently, futuristic laser blasters were a staple during its run, with the M134 Minigun standing out as one of the few examples of ballistic weaponry in the series. Images M134_turret.jpg M14_level.jpg|Bond fires an M134 Minigun on-board one of Draco's helicopters, as seen in 007 Legends (2012). Trivia *The "Mini" in the name is in comparison to larger-caliber designs that use a rotary barrel design, such as General Electric's earlier 20 mm M61 Vulcan, and "gun" for the use of rifle caliber bullets as opposed to autocannon shells. *"Minigun" refers to a specific model of weapon that General Electric originally produced, but the term "minigun" has popularly come to refer to any externally powered rotary gun of rifle caliber. The term is sometimes used loosely to refer to guns of similar rates of fire and configuration, regardless of power source and caliber. References Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:James Bond Jr. weapons Category:Agent Under Fire weapons Category:Agent Under Fire equipment Category:007: Nightfire weapons Category:007 Legends weapons